


GA: Um Apology Accepted

by cmut (confiscatedretina)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/pseuds/cmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim gets an apology out of Vriska for being such a torment to her dear dancestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GA: Um Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthenight/gifts).



> For queenofthenight with the prompt:
> 
> "Porrim spanking Vriska for being a total jerk to one of her friends. Vriska enjoys it and Porrim won't let her come until she apologises.  
> Points if she does it in front of the troll Vriska was rude to and they're just like "aw man not again now I have to stick around for the apology". Or they could just like watching. Y'know, either or."

Porrim: Yo+u will apo+lo+gize to+ dear Kanaya no+w, Miss Serket.

 

 


End file.
